Kibou (Hope)
by Kuro Kid
Summary: [I'll Always Loving You Sequel] Lu Han memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah hengkang dari EXO karena hubungan tabunya dengan sang Magnae, Sehun. Ia ingin memulai kehidupan baru tanpa Sehun disampingnya. Namun, hati kecilnya masih berharap untuk bersama sang mantan kekasih. Akankah harapannya terwujud? Akankah Lu Han bertahan dari segala jenis cacian? HunHan.Yaoi.


Angin berhembus membelai lembut parasnya. Dinginnya angin yang menusuk kulit tak lagi ia rasakan. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Hatinya seolah berguguran layaknya daun _maple_ yang jatuh terbawa angin musim gugur. Bukannya berlebihan, namun memang seperti itu adanya, hatinya gugur bersama setiap langkahnya meninggalkan negara itu. Negara yang telah banyak memberikannya kebahagiaan dan kenangan indah.

Negara yang sudah mempertemukannya dengan malaikatnya.

Negara yang telah membuatnya mengenal apa itu cinta.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiam itu melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menatap langit malam yang sepi tanpa taburan bintang yang menghiasi.

Untuk kali ini saja, masihkah ia bisa berharap?

**Kibou **

**[Hope]**

**Sequel from I'll Always Loving You**

**HunHan**

**Angst. Drama. T+**

**Multichapter (1/?)**

**Yaoi. Typo(s). DLDR!**

Masih sama. Sepanjang matanya memandang semua terlihat masih sama saja dimata pemuda itu. Tak banyak yang berubah dari tempat kelahirannya—mungkin hanya beberapa tempat saja yang nampak sedikit asing diingatannya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia merasa tak bahagia walaupun kini ia telah kembali ke tanah kelahirannya?

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, wajah cantiknya terlihat kusut—seolah tengah menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

Manik matanya memandang langit malam melalui jendela _taxi_ yang kini sedang ia naiki. Pandangannya matanya menyiratkan rasa rindu yang begitu besar. Rasa rindu yang begitu meluap-luap hingga ia tak bisa mengambil nafas dengan tenang.

Bukan.

Ia tidak merindukannya siapapun yang tinggal disini—kecuali orang tuanya tentunya—ia tidak memiliki seorang sahabat atau kawan lama untuk ia rindukan hingga berlebihan seperti itu.

Ia merindukannya.

Merindukan separuh dari jiwanya yang kini berada jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Jauh diseberang sana. Separuh jiwanya, nafasnya, Oh Sehun.

Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai—walaupun memiliki gender yang sama dengannya. Laki-laki.

Bukankah orang bilang cinta itu buta? Kau tak akan bisa melihat apapun yang lebih baik daripada orang yang kau cintai. Kau tak akan peduli dengan bagaimana fisiknya ketika kau menikmati alunan lembut dari hatimu yang berdesir ketika manik matamu menatapnya. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kalimat 'Cinta itu tak memandang apapun, termasuk _gender'_?

Namun layaknya seorang bocah yang percaya dengan adanya _Santa_ _Claus_ yang akan dengan senang hati membagikan hadiah natal kepada para anak yang berperilaku baik di malam natal, pemuda itu pun sama. Ia mempercayai peribahasa itu, ia mempercayai ucapan orang mengenai definisi 'Cinta itu Buta'.

Lantas, ketika dirinya kini sudah menemukan orang yang bisa mengacaukan irama hatinya, orang yang bisa merasuk kedalam pikirannya, kalimat itu kembali berubah. Bukan lagi tentang 'Cinta itu Buta' tapi menjadi 'Cinta itu adalah sepasang manusia, laki-laki dan perempuan'.

Dan kembali, semua berporos kepada masalah _gender_.

Ketika dirinya mencoba untuk menghiraukannya, menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu, mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja, orang itu justru menanggung semuanya, menanggung beban yang seharusnya tak ia bawa.

Satu pertanyaan melintas dipikirannya saat itu juga,

Kenapa?

Kenapa justru kekasihnya—Oh Sehun—yang harus menanggung beban itu? Kenapa dirinya seolah bersikap baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia begitu lemah?

Dan masih banyak 'Kenapa' yang belum bisa mewakili bagaimana perasannya yang kalut.

Ia mencintai kekasihnya, sangat mencintainya. Bahkan ia rela memberikan seluruh nafasnya—kebahagiaannya untuk pemuda itu—asalkan ia bahagia. Ia rela menjadi seorang yang dengan bodohnya memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri ketika sang kekasih sudah tak mencintainya. Karena ia sudah bersumpah untuk mencintai sosok itu. Hanya untuk mencintai Oh Sehun. Ia tak akan membiarkan nama lain masuk dan mengusik hatinya.

Karena hanya ada dirinya.

Oh Sehun.

**OoO**

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai."

Pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada sopir _taxi_ yang sudah mengantarkannya dari bandara sampai disini.

Dirumahnya yang lama. Rumah orang tuanya.

Pemuda manis itu melangkahkan keluar, ia menyeret kopernya yang tak begitu besar dan kembali tersenyum kepada sang sopir setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan uang ongkos dan juga uang _tips_.

Sepeninggal mobil taxi tersebut, pemuda itu masih terdiam ditempat dan memandang bangunan didepannya. Semua masih sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatannya—kenangannya. Pemuda itu pun beranjak kearah pagar, ia menekan bel yang berada disana dengan sabar.

Tak lama, seorang wanita tua keluar untuk membukakan pagar rumah tersebut, wanita itu terlihat terkejut begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang masih terdiam membelakanginya.

"Lu Han?" panggil wanita tua itu.

Pemuda manis yang dipanggil itu membalikkan badannya, ia tersenyum lembut kearah wanita tua itu, membuat wanita tua itu makin tercengang.

"Kenapa kau ada di China?" tanya wanita tua itu. Raut kebingungan masih terlihat kentara diwajahnya yang mulai dihiasi oleh keriput halus.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Lu Han itu tersenyum kembali, ia tau pasti akan seperti ini, "Apakah aku tidak boleh kembali ke rumahku sendiri Bibi Zue?"

Wanita tua itu terlihat sedikit merasa tak enak kepada Lu Han, yah apa yang dikatakan Lu Han memang benar. Memangnya tak boleh seseorang kembali pulang kerumahnya? Wanita tua yang sebelumnya merupakan pengasuh Lu Han sejak kecil itu tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja Bibi kaget melihatmu disini. Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di... Korea?"

Senyum Lu Han luntur, "Emm itu aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya disini Bibi. Apa _Baba_ dan _Mama_ ada dirumah?"

Bibi Zue mengangguk, ia pun menuntun Lu Han masuk kedalam rumah. Lu Han memerhatikan rumahnya dalam diam. Tak banyak yang berubah dari rumahnya. Masih sama seperti dulu, damai dan tenang.

Wanita tua itu berhenti disebuah kamar berpintu putih. Ia menatap Lu Han yang masih terdiam sambil menatap pintu putih itu. Kamar lamanya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang berada di _gazebo_ taman belakang. Kau bisa menemui mereka atau berisitirahat dulu. Bibi pergi dulu, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggil Bibi di dapur." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Lu Han. Lu Han hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai melangkah memasuki kamar lamanya.

Sekelebat ingatannya berputar diotaknya secara otomatis ketika manik matanya menatap keseluruhan kamarnya. Kamarnya sama sekali tak berubah dari terakhir kali ia tidur disini. Semua masih sama dimatanya. Tak ada debu yang menempel diperabotannya kamarnya. Semuanya terlihat bersih dan terawat.

Lu Han rindu. Ia begitu merindukan rumah ini. Rumah yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung sejak kecil. Rumah yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu lebih dari separuh kisah kehidupannya.

Kaki Lu Han melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Lu Han duduk diatas kasur yang dilapisi seprai putih setelah meletakkan kopernya disamping meja belajarnya dulu.

Manik matanya menerawang kedepan. Sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan rumahnya ini? Mungkin sangat lama. Mulai dari waktu ketika ia menjadi _trainee_ di SM _Entertainment, _hingga ia bisa menjadi bintang idola—bagian dari EXO, meski hanya sebentar.

Lu Han menghela nafas, jika ia mengingat masa lalunya tentang EXO, pasti ingatannya akan langsung tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang berumur 4 tahun lebih muda darinya. Seorang pemuda—kelihatannya—kurang bersahabat namun sifatnya begitu kekanak-kanakan, terutama padanya. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki kesenangan yang sama dengan dirinya, _bubble_ _tea_. Seorang pemuda yang sudah sukses merebut hatinya.

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh lemah. Ia harus kuat. Lu Han menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dari matanya. _See_? Bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya saja, air mata Lu Han menetes. Serindu itukah Lu Han pada Sehun? Padahal dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Sehun satu hari. Lalu, bagaimana seterusnya? Bisa-bisa ia menjadi gila.

Lu Han beranjak dari duduknya. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung bertemu dengan _Baba_ dan _Mama_nya. Ia begitu merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Kaki Lu Han melangkah membawanya kehalaman belakang rumahnya yang begitu asri dengan berbagai pohon dan bunga yang bermekaran. _Mama_ Lu Han memang memiliki hobi bertanam. Jadi bisa dipastikan sebagian besar bunga disini dirawat oleh _mama_nya. Lu Han sebenarnya juga mewarisinya—lebih tepatnya _Mama_nya memaksanya untuk ikut belajar merawat dan merangkai bunga.

Senyum terukir indah di paras manisnya kala ia melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah duduk digazebo yang terletak dekat dengan kolam ikan. Lu Han melangkah mendekati mereka.

Wanita paruh baya yang duduk membelakangi sosok Lu Han menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat sosok putranya yang tengah berjalan dihadapannya.

"Lu Han..." lirihnya. Air mata mengalir dari mata jernih wanita itu. Pria yang semula duduk disampingnya itu ikut menolehkan kepalanya ketika sang istri tak lagi fokus dengan obrolan mereka dan justru memanggil nama putra tunggal mereka.

Pria paruh baya itu ikut terkaget ketika melihat sosok putranya yang sekarang tengah berdiri terdiam.

"_Baba_... _Mama_..."

"Lu Han..."

**OoO**

"Jadi apa berita itu benar? _Mama_ sudah mengetahuinya Lu Han." ucap wanita paruh baya berambut coklat sebahu yang duduk disamping Lu Han.

Lu Han kini tengah duduk digazebo bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya—_Mama_nya, Lu Han, dan _Baba_nya—ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan tentang alasannya kenapa bisa berada di Beijing—China, saat ini. Namun, pertanyaan _mama_nya itu membuatnya cukup terkejut.

Jadi apakah berita itu sudah menyebar luas diinternet?

Jika _mama_nya saja sudah mengetahuinya, pasti jawabannya 'IYA'.

"Lu Han?" panggil _mama_nya lagi. Lu Han meremas kuat celana yang ia kenakan. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Jika ia jujur, pasti itu sangat mengecewakan untuk kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, jika ia berbohong, bukankah itu sama saja?

_Mama_ Lu Han—sebut saja Nyonya Xi—menghela nafasnya ketika ia melihat putranya yang hanya terdiam dan meremas kuat celananya—kebiasaannya ketika ia sedang takut. Nyonya Xi menggenggam lembut tangan Lu Han, membuat Lu Han mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok ibunya.

"Jujurlah pada _mama_ Lu Han, _mama_ tidak akan marah kepadamu." Ujar wanita itu dengan lembut. Lu Han menhela nafasnya, mungkin ia memang harus jujur pada _mama_nya.

"Ya."

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, namun itu cukup untuk membuat kedua orangtuanya diam membeku layaknya sebuah film yang di_pause_.

Lu Han menelan salivanya berat. Orangtuanya pasti sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Anak mereka yang hidup jauh dari jangkauan mereka pulang dengan membawa berita bahwa dirinya bukan lagi lelaki normal seperti dulu. Bukan lagi seorang lelaki yang akan tertarik pada perempuan.

"Lu Han... kau tidak bercanda kan?" _Baba_nya memastikan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Ia terlihat masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak bercanda _baba_, aku memang berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun. Aku memang... _gay_." Suara Lu Han mengecil ketika ia menyebutkan kata terakhir—bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes dari manik rusanya.

Nyonya Xi yang menyadari bahwa putranya kini menangis tersentak. Ia membawa sosok putranya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Lu Han bukanlah anak yang cengeng, tapi... bagaimana bisa seorang Lu Han bisa menangis sesenggukkan dipelukannya layaknya sekarang ini?

Nyonya Xi berani bertaruh, Lu Han, psati menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

Bukankah sebagai seorang ibu yang baik, ia harus menenangkan putranya dan mendukung apa yang membuat putranya bahagia, walaupun ia tau ini salah.

"Lu Han, apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Nyonya Xi sambil terus mengusap punggung Lu Han yang masih bergetar karena menangis. Tuan Xi yang mendengar pertanyaan istrinya terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa istrinya menanyakan hal semacam itu?

Tuan Xi menatap tajam istrinya yang masih saja berusaha untuk menenangkan tangis Lu Han yang tak kunjung reda. Nyonya Xi yang menyadari tatapan tajam dari suaminya menatap lembut suaminya, namun dibalikan tatapan lembutnya—terdapat sirat kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Sesungguhnya Nyonya Xi tak sanggup jika ia terus melihat putranya yang sepertinya menanggung beban berat. Ia tak tega. Ia hanya ingin putranya bahagia. Apapun caranya.

Tuan Xi menghela nafas, jika sudah seperti ini maka ia sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi—walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega melihat keadaan Lu Han yang nampak sangat terpuruk.

Nyonya Xi dengan sabar terus mengusap punggung Lu Han dengan lembut. Ia masih menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir anaknya atas pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan. Nyonya Xi menyiapkan mentalnya—seandainya ia harus menerima jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Berlebihan memang, tapi harus bagaimana lagi?

"Lu Han, apa kau mencintai pemuda itu?" tanya Nyonya Xi lagi.

Lu Han mengangguk didalam pelukan _mama_nya. Nyonya Xi tersenyum lembut, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan membawa tubuh Lu Han untuk menatap matanya, "Katakan pada _mama_ jika kau mencintai pemuda itu, sayang."

Lu Han terdiam, ia menatap kedalam mata coklat nan meneduhkan milik _mama_nya, hatinya merasa damai hanya karena tatapan lembut itu. Lu Han tersenyum kecil, bukankah ia harus jujur? Tak ada lagi yang harus ia sembunyikan lagi sekarang.

"Aku mencintainya _Mama,_ sangat—sangat mencintainya. Bahkan aku mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri."

Nyonya Xi tersenyum. Jawaban Lu Han barusan membuat hatinya menjadi lebih lega.

Kenapa?

Karena itu membuktikan bahwa Lu Han yakin dengan pilihannya, yakin dengan hatinya. Nyonya Xi dapat melihat kilatan ketulusan dan kebahagiaan yang begitu mendalam didalam manik indah milik putranya. Nyonya Xi percaya pada Lu Han, ia percaya pada pilihan Lu Han kali ini, mampu membuatnya bahagia, walaupun akan banyak rasa sakit yang harus ia lalui.

Bukankah cinta sejati itu sangat sulit untuk digapai?

Dan Nyonya Xi percaya, bahwa cinta sejati putranya adalah pemuda itu, pemuda bernama Oh Sehun.

"Kalau kau mencintainya dengan tulus, jangan menyerah. Buktikan padanya—pada dunia, bahwa perasaanmu adalah perasaan yang tulus dan bukan main-main."

Lu Han menoleh. Ia mendapati _baba_nya tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Apa yang sudah dikatakan _baba_nya itu benar. Ia tidak boleh menyerah disini. Ia harus berjuang, berjuang untuk membuktikan perasaannya. Berjuang untuk bisa kembali bersama dengan Sehun, walaupun mungkin nanti ia hanya akan kembali bersanding dengan Sehun sebagai _hyung._

Lu Han memeluk erat _baba_nya. Beruntungnya ia memiliki orang tua yang begitu mengerti dirinya. Ia bahagia memiliki mereka berdua dalam hidupnya. Hartanya yang paling berharga. _Baba _dan _Mama_nya. Orang yang mau menerimanya walaupun keadaannya sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Walaupun ia sudah menjadi tidak normal dan menjadi pendosa.

**OoO**

Lu Han terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ketika ia mendengar keributan diluar kamarnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara _mama_nya dan pengasuhnya yang seperti sedang berdebat—dan panik?

Lu Han mengusap wajahnya, ia merasa kepalanya begitu berat dan matanya yang perih—efek karena ia menangis semalam. Lu Han beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Lu Han memutuskan untuk menemui _mama_nya dan menanyakan apa yang sudah membuat _mama_nya begitu panik dipagi hari yang—menurutnya—sangat cerah.

Langkah Lu Han terhenti ketika ia baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Matanya menatap tak percaya kearah _mama_nya yang sedang bedebat dengan Bibi Zue. Ia terlalu _shock_ ketika telinganya mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut _mama_nya.

"Segera buang semua surat itu Zue Yan. Aku tidak ingin Lu Han sampai tau tentang keberadaan surat itu. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa begitu banyak surat teror yang bisa sampai kemari? Astaga."

Surat teror?

Untuk Lu Han? Untuknya?

Lu Han masih membatu didepan pintu kamarnya dengan segala pikiran yang merasuki otaknya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari jika kini _mama_nya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget—seperti seorang mafia yang tertangkap basah oleh polisi tengah melakukan tindakan kriminal. Nyonya Xi langsung memberikan isyarat kepada orang yang dipanggilnya Zue Yan, namun—

"Jangan dibuang Bibi, biarkan aku membaca itu semua." Ucap Lu Han menghentikan Zue Yan yang hendak membuang surat-surat yang sudah diletakkan dalam kardus yang berukuran sedang—yang rencananya akan dibakar olehnya.

Nyonya Xi menatap putranya tak percaya, apakah Lu Han serius dengan perkataannya?

"Sayang, kau tidak perlu membaca itu semua. Itu hanyalah surat tidak penting yang sama sekali tak harus kau baca—bahkan kau ketaui." Cegah Nyonya Xi. Ia tidak ingin putranya merasa sakit ataupun sesak ketika membaca semua surat-surat itu. Karena menurutnya, semua surat yang ditujukan kepada Lu Han sangatlah kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Lu Han tersenyum lembut dan menatap _mama_nya, "Bagaimanapun juga aku harus tetap membacanya _mama,_ mungkin saja ada beberapa dari surat itu yang menanyakan alasanku keluar dari EXO?" sanggah Lu Han.

Nyonya Xi menghela nafasnya, apa yang dikatakan Lu Han sebenarnya ada benarnya. Nyonya Xi hanya khawatir. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar ketika kau menemukan—

Satu kardus berukuran sedang yang berisi banyak sekali surat yang diletakkan didepan gerbang rumah lengkap dengan darah yang berceceran serta kepala boneka rusa yang sudah ternodai oleh warna merah.

Nyonya Xi tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa _icon_ putranya dulu di EXO adalah rusa. Apalagi dengan banyaknya ceceran darah yang menodai tempat surat itu cukup membuktikan bahwa itu adalah bentuk sebuah teror. Nyonya Xi sendiri sudah membuktikan bahwa surat-surat itu memang surat teror. Ia sudah membaca—sekitar—20 surat dan semuanya berisi sama.

Teror untuk anaknya.

Dan Nyonya Xi tidak ingin bila Lu Han harus bersedih—bahkan tertekan karena apa yang sudah tertulis dalam surat itu.

Lu Han tersenyum kecil ketika ia menyadari _mama_nya yang nampaknya sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ayolah, Lu Han adalah seorang pemuda yang sudah—cukup—dewasa, ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan selalu merepotkan orang tuanya atas apa yang sudah ia perbuat. _Baba _dan _Mama_nya yang sudah mau kembali menerimanya saja sudah cukup membahagiakannya. Memangnya ia tega jika harus membiarkan kedua orangtuanya menerima imbas dari apa yang sudah ia perbuat?

Jawaban adalah tidak.

Untuk kali ini saja, Lu Han ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri—ia ingin menanggungnya sendiri. Semua rasa sakit dan rasa sesak, ia ingin hanya dirinya saja yang menyimpannya. Maka ia langsung meraih kardus itu dari Zue Yan dan membawanya menuju kamarnya.

"_Mama _tidak usah khawatir, Lu Han akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya menenangkan Nyonya Xi yang masih saja terlihat khawatir.

**OoO**

Angin musim gugur berhembus membelai tirai berwarna _cream_ yang menutupi jendela kamar milik Lu Han. Kamar itu terlihat remang-remang. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada disana hanyalah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirainya. Keadaan kamar itu pun cukup sunyi, seakan tidak menandakan adanya orang yang berada didalam sana. Padahal, jika dicermati sekali lagi, ada seorang pemuda manis yang tengah terduduk dipinggir kasurnya dengan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang disampingnya.

Pemuda manis yang mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana coklat selutut itu masih terdiam, seakan ia ragu. Manik matanya menatap sekumpulan kertas—yang dominan berwarna putih, merah dan hitam—dengan pandangan bimbang.

Ia membiarkan rambut soft blondenya yang agak berantakan karena tertiup angin musim gugur yang bertiup cukup kencang. Ia berharap, angin musim gugur itu turut serta membawa pergi kebimbangan yang merasuk hatinya.

Pemuda manis itu—Lu Han—menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia membulatkan tekatnya.

Maka tangan mungilnya meraih sebuah kertas berwarna putih—mencari aman, karena menurutnya putih adalah warna yang normal dan pasti tidak akan berisi hal-hal yang aneh.

Namun harapan harus pupus ketika ia membaca setiap untain kata yang tertulis diatas kertas putih itu. Rasanya nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan. Kertas putih yang berisi kata-kata keji yang ditulis dengan tinta merah dan berbunyi;

_**Kau masih hidup? Rupanya kau punya nyali juga untuk kembali kerumah. Oh ataukah kau kembali hanya untuk berlindung dibalik kedua orangtuamu? Menjijikkan. Seharusnya orang gay sepertimu mati saja!**_

Lu Han berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia merasa—sedikit—takut. Namun ia tak akan berhenti disini. Tangannya kembali meraih sebuah kertas berwarna merah. Manik matanya menelusuri apa yang tertulis dikertas itu.

_**SAMPAH MASYARAKAT SEPERTIMU ITU HARUSNYA DIMUSNAHKAN! CIH, KAU HANYA VIRUS UNTUK MASYARAKAT. ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN KAU MENJADI ARTIS HANYA KARENA INGIN MENYEBARKAN VIRUS GAY? **_

Lu Han mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia kembali melipat kertas itu mengembalikannya kedalam kardus. Lu Han tidak akan berhenti. Ia ingin membaca semua ceraan dan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Tangannya mungilnya kini meraih kertas berwarna hitam legam yang ternodai sedikit warna merah.

_**KAU MENJIJIKKAN! MATI SAJA KAU! DUNIA TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN ORANG GAY MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTIMU! ENYAH SAJA KAU DARI DUNIA INI! TIDAK ADA SATUPUN ORANG YANG MENGHARAPKANMU DIDUNIA INI!**_

Nafas Lu Han tercekat. Benarkah?

Benarkah tidak ada orang yang menginginkannya didunia ini? Begitu hinakah dirinya? Lu Han merasakan matanya memanas, tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih tegar dan juga tidak cengeng.

Manik mata Lu Han tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah sileut kertas berwarna biru muda yang terlihat begitu menenangkan. Tangan Lu Ha secara tak sadar meraih kertas itu. Sejenak, Lu Han memilih untuk mengamatinya. Ia berharap, semoga saja kertas ini berisi dukungan untukknya.

Walaupun terdengar mustahil, tapi bolehkan ia berharap?

Lu Han menarik nafas, ia telah mempersiapkan hati dan juga mentalnya akan semua hal yang tertulis dikertas itu. Baik ataupun buruk. Dukungan ataupun sumpah serapah.

Air mata Lu Han langsung menetes ketika ia membaca apa yang tertulis diatas kertas biru itu. Hatinya merasa sesak dan ia merasakan ketakutan yang berlebihan.

Kertas biru itu jatuh begitu saja dari tangan Lu Han yang kini bergetar. Bahkan Lu Han kini menutup erat matanya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi telinganya, kakinya ia tekuk dan ia menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan terdengar isakan yang cukup keras dari bibir mungil itu.

"Tidak..."

_**Untuk Lu Han,**_

_**Atau aku harus menyebutmu sebagai 'Manusia rendahan pendosa'. Terdengar lebih cocok bukan?**_

_**Mungkin kau sudah banyak mendapatkan surat teror dari berbagai pihak. Jika kau menemukan surat ini, mungkin kau akan berpikir jika ini aalah surat dukungan untukmu. Jika memang kau berpikiran seperti itu, BERMIMPILAH.**_

_**Karena aku bukanlah orang yang akan mendukungmu. Aku adalah orang yang sangat ingin menyingkirkan manusia menjijikkan seperti kalian, Lu Han dan Oh Sehun.**_

_**Aku membenci kalian. Sangat membenci kalian—lebih tepatnya aku SANGAT MEMBENCIMU LU HAN! Kau manusia rendahan! Beraninya kau membuat Sehun menjadi seorang GAY!**_

_**Aku bersumpah atas nama langit dan semua dewa yang ada, aku akan selalu menganggumu, sampai saat dimana kau sudah MATI. Aku akan membuat Oh Sehun berbalik membencimu. Aku akan membuatmu dibuang oleh orang tuamu.**_

_**Atau...**_

_**Kau lebih suka jika aku menyingkirkan mereka? Mungkin akan menjadi hadiah yang sangat indah untukmu saat kau mendapat bingkisan berupa tubuh kaku orang tuamu dan juga Sehun?**_

_**Berhentilah berharap jika kau akan mendapati hidup indah. Karena aku akan senantiasa mengikutimu. Menjadi bayanganmu dan OH SEHUN.**_

_**Salam,**_

_**Malaikat Maut  
**_

**OoO**

Sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya, Lu Han hidup dalam bayang-bayang surat teror yang selalu mampir kerumahnya. Bahkan bukan Cuma surat, tapi berbagai e-mail masuk kedalam inboxnya. Lu Han pun kini juga harus berhati-hati dalam menerima panggilan jika ia tak ingin mendengar suara aneh atau suara makian yang menghujatnya.

Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya.

Ketika Lu Han tanpa sengaja mengangkat sebuah panggilan tanpa melihat _ID caller_nya. Ia mendengar suara yang samar-samar terdengar seperti suara Sehun.

Dipanggilan itu, berbagai sumpah serapah dan makian dilontarkan. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga mendapat ancaman dan gertakan, yang lagi-lagi berisi sama.

Kehilangan Sehun dan kedua orangtuanya.

Lu Han tak mengerti—sungguh, ketika ia ingin mereject panggilan itu, seolah keypad ponselnya sama sekali tak berfungsi.

PRANG

"ARGHHHHHHH!" raungnya. Ia melempar ponselnya tepat kearah kaca besar yang berada dikamarnya hingga baik kaca maupun ponselnya pecah. Tangannya menggapai semua barang yang berada dalam jangkaunnya dan melemparnya kesegala arah.

"Tidak! Jangan! Argghhh!" raungnya kembali.

Ia seolah sudah diprogram untuk selalu mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh sang penelpon. Seolah hanya hal itulah yang berada dipikirannya.

Pemuda manis itu menutup erat telinganya. Namun, semakin ia menulikan pendengarannya, semakin jelas pula bisikan-bisikan yang menganggu benaknya. Sesaat setelahnya, Lu Han terdiam, matanya terlihat kosong. Pandangan matanya jatuh kearah rantai perak yang entah sejak kapan berada dikamarnya. Diraihnya rantai tersebut, dan disambungkan pada kaki piano yang berada didalam kamarnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia pun mengikatkannya pada kenop pintu kamarnya.

Ekspresinya datar. Tak ada emosi sedikit pun diparas manisnya.

Selesai dengan rantai dan kenop kamarnya, pemuda itu melangkah mendekati kacanya yang sudah hancur lebur. Lu Han menatap kosong pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang sudah terpecah itu, dihiraukannya kakinya yang terluka karena menginjak serpihan kaca.

'_Matilah, atau Sehun dan kedua orangtuamu yang mati.'_

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Jika dia mati, maka semuanya akan selesai bukan?

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued

**a/n**

Akhirnya~

Saya buat sekuel untuk ff saya satunya yang judulnya I'll Always Loving You.

Ini masih judul sementara, jujur saya stuck kalau disuruh mikir judul. Dan semoga ff saya yang ini direspon positif.

Kalau ada kekurangan bisa langsung kritik ke saya. Saya menghargai asal kritik tersebut merupakan kritik yang bermanfaat karena saya sadar saya masih banyak kekurangan sebagai seorang penulis.

Oh ya, saya minta pendapat readers, begini, saya punya project ff—mungkin bisa disebut drable multichapter. Konsepnya saya ingin meniru konsep novel ponsel jepang, jadi perchapter isinya 300 word. Mungkin kesannya seperti ff oneshot tapi dipecah.

Jadi, lebih baik saya fokus dulu pada ff ini dan Miracle in Our Life atau nambah project itu lagi?

Maaf, ini panjang sekali.

Review please?


End file.
